Virtual Moon
by roboticj
Summary: After the shutdown of the supercomputer, Jeremie reboots it to show Aelita that XANA is really gone. He also uses the Superscan to look for any sign of Franz Hopper, which he does within the files of the supercomputer itself. While searching, the file explorer bugs up and exports enough random coding to overtake materialization protocols to materialize Lyoko in space
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1 - _

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

* * *

"I don't know, Jeremie. I think XANA's still out there." Aelita said. It had been one year since XANA's destruction. The entire group still schooled at Kadic, and nobody had heard of a single supernatural power that could be XANA. Odd had somehow convinced his parents to "adopt" Aelita, as Jeremie had forged even more government documents for her. He even restarted the supercomputer to silently hack into the French Census Bureau to add her name. Although, her legal name is Aelita Della Robbia and Odd has yet another sister in his family.

"Look, if you want to be sure, we can go right down to the factory and run the superscan across the Internet and check the system for any sign of XANA." Jeremie compromised.

"Deal."

"Hey, we wanna go too!" Odd whined, "I've been begging you to let us have one last run on Lyoko for awhile now."

"Fine, you can come too." Aelita said.

"And, I will virtualize you." Jeremie added.

"Well, well, if it isn't the little plotting gang of Belpois, Stern, Ishiyama, Della Robbia, and... Della Robbia." Jim said, realizing he could no longer taunt Odd by his last name.

"Hi, Jim. Still doing disco?" Odd asked.

"Yes, but... I'd rather not talk about it..." he responded, retreating in silence since he truly did not want to talk about it and the students no longer liked his dancing. They had one more class of the day. Yumi had gym, and was dreading the annual Mile Run the school had to test the endurance of the students. The others and a Biology test after they just finished experiments of dissecting sharks. It was, however, the very first test Odd hae ever recieved and A for by doing hiw own work. Students finished so quickly, the Biology teacher decided to let students grade their friend's papers.

"Wow, Odd, you got every answer correct!" Jeremie shouted. The class fell silent.

"No, I did not cheat!" Odd said to the teacher, I actually studied!"

Afterwards, the group met up in the park. It was just like old times as the group entered the sewer, now empty of their skateboards and scooters. It took twice as long to reach the exit to the factory. The elevator stoped at the lab.

"Odd, go start the supercomputer." Jeremie said.

"Why do I have to do it? I'm out of breath!" Odd said between gasps of air.

"Because you're the one who wants to be virtualized, and I'm not the one who raced Ulrich to the factory over a three mile span of the sewer."

"And won too!"

"That's not entirely true anyway, Jeremie, we all want to go back for another round." Ulrich said. "And you raced Aelita about halfway to the factory."

"Fine... anyway, why don't you go start it, someone?"

"Alright..." Odd said.

A few minutes later, the terminal had been started. Odd had returned to the lab and Jeremie had already started the Superscan to search the entire internet for a trace of XANA.

"The superscan has finished, Aelita. There is no trace of XANA's program anywhere on the network. If you want, I can search the network for some trace of your father. I have a feeling he would not let himself go so easily." Jeremie said.

"Sure..." she responded. Jeremie then reprogrammed the Superscan for a one time scan to search for Franz Hoppers digital signature. Minutes went by until the results appeared onscreen. "Hopper _**has**_ been detected somewhere inside the files on this supercomputer. I'll use the file explorer to search for it."

"Aww... when can we go to Lyoko? I wanna go!" Odd whined.

"In a minute Odd! Geeze! I think I'll change your avatar to look like Kiwi because you act as bad as he does when he begs for a treat." Jeremie said while entering yet another command to search the next folder. Unfortunately, a Anomolie window opened onscreen with a red exclamation mark.

"Jeremie, what happened?" Yumi asked.

"You better not have destroyed Lyoko." Odd said.

"If you keep it up, I will." Jeremie threatened.

"Eh, no problem, last week I came to the factory and restarted the supercomputer to copy the entire system onto a couple terabyte hard drives I brought from home. All I need is Aelita and a scanner to get there... or do a it more work and look at your notes and learn how to virtualize myself and create the Overboard in Lyoko."

"Just be quiet for once." Aelita said, "And, you'd still need the supercomputer to do it anyway."

"The file explorer just bugged up. It has somehow exported an error report that contained enough random coding that it has hacked materialization protocols. The scanners are offline, but something is indeed materializing." Jeremie reported. Suddenly, everyone's cell phones began to ring. Odd was first to answer.

"Hi mom!"

"Are you not seeing the sky? Look!"

"Why whats in the sky? Hello? Hey, Jeremie, my cell phone just fried!"

"All of ours did, Odd."

"Guys, we have to check this out!" Ulrich said.

"I'll see whats on the news.' Jeremie replied, pulling up the nearby TV station onscreen.

"This is breaking news, it seems that something is - for lack of a better word at the time - materializing into the sky!" the news anchor reported, "this live video from our rooftop skycam shows some large sphere-shaped object slowly appearing in space. Astronomers confirm that this object is in a Geosynchronous orbit with the earth and shold hold its place. Detailed reports from NASA's telescopes show three bodies of land and a central 'star', if you will, have currently materialized. We can see one zone with forest, one with complete ice and snow, and one with pure rocky terrain like mountains... This just in, one last zone has just materialized, it is completely desert. Also, French officials in our suburb report cellphones to be out of use... fried. Technicians say this is caused by a signal most likely produced by the strange occurance in our skys. Also, French satellites measuring heat fluxes in an attempt for better weather-proofing of homes to lessen wasted heat have detected a large influx of energy within a twelve mile radius of the city zone containing Kadic Academy. Speculation may hold this energy to blame for the creation of Earth's newest moon. We now return to previously scheduled programming.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2 – A BIG Problem_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

* * *

Outside, Lyoko was indeed visible in the sky. It had been one day. Overnight, the moon was barely visible behind Lyoko and the ground was lit nearly as bright as daytime due to the light from Sector 5.

"Jeremie, when can we go to Lyoko?" Odd asked.

"If you can hitch a ride with the Americans, who are launching a spacecraft to Lyoko later today, you can go to Lyoko. As far as I can tell, there is not a way to Lyoko. It was actually materialized and is no longer in the supercomputer. If I were to virtualize you, you'd probably fall into the digital sea instantly."

"Would a return in time reverse the effects?" Aelita asked.

"Yes, but the supercomputer is fueling so much power to maintain Lyoko's materialization, that the furthest back I could reverse time would be two seconds. It takes longer than that to program one."

"You said Lyoko was materialized, you can dematerialize it, right?" Yumi asked.

"Not right now, I need more computing power to do such a thing."

Suddenly, another window opened onscreen. It was the nearby news station once again. "This just in, the Americans have expedited their launch to the new moon. Their newest, untested, spaceship will launch in under a minute." The reporter said. He stood inside NASA's Mission Control Room, camera on the screen showing the rocket. With a crew of only two, this ship began launch procedures. The crew began reporting status of the pre-launch items.

"Checking nuclear fuel rods... good!" one crew member reported.

"Wind... approximately 12.3 mph, ENE, adjusting angle by .3 degrees." said the other.

"Mission Control, we are ready for launch!"

"Begin countdown!" The lead minssion controller ordered. A computer began overtaking the launch and started counting down, starting the engines for launch.

"10, 9, 8... no time for official countdown!" It spoke, skipping the last seven numbers and launching it. The rocket was on its way to Lyoko, now orbiting geostationary to that of France. This new rocket, however, contained the newest Plasma Engines and could travel from New York to Los Angeles in under a minute.

"We've arrived at the moon." One astronaut reported, "As said before, it has for different zones and a central object, but thst central area does not appear to be a star, it is simply a bright mass that apparently lights up the rest of the areas. There are buildings scattered across the land, towers. Each have gray fog above them, that is all but for one in the desert area, which is glowing red."

"What!" the group shouted.

"Red? But... that means XANA!" Aelita said.

"But, that's impossible! There was no sight of XANA anywhere on the network!" Jeremie said.

"Might I ask, did you scan the entire network, or did you exclude the supercomputer itself?" Ulrich asked.

"You're right, Ulrich..." admitted Jeremie.

"Mission control! There are creatures on this moon!" Came a report.

"Give us a visual!" was the response. A picture came through., displaying the red tower and XANA's monsters, complete with Krabes, Bloks, and even Mantas. They began to fire at the invading spaceship, sending it plumeting to the Desert Sector floor. Onscreen, the news station cut the transmission with a sign saying: "Technical Difficulties". Another news station appeared, blocking the original.

"The American shuttle has crashed! Seconds ago, creatures on the surface of the new moon open fired a barrage of lasers. The impact of the ship onto the surface of the moon has knocked the moon off of it's delicate orbit. Astronomers say that it has now entered a decaying orbit, and in 23 days, the moon will make impact with Earth, most likely hitting France and completely obliterating the planet…"

"Just great!" Jeremie said, " And, to top it off, the energy keeping Lyoko materialized is allowing the military to track its origin!" He continued while pointing to the screen which showed military passing around the entire area from yet another news station.

"Cant we just shut down the supercomputer?" Odd asked.

"Nope, the processers in the supercomputer are going to continue to fuel Lyoko and wont respond to the power switch being thrown, and unless you want to steal a radiation suit, attempt to remove the nuclear battery, and suffer through the thousands of volts it will put through you while the supercomputer is still on, Lyoko _**will**_ crash into Earth... unless we find a way to stop it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 - A Way... Up  
_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

* * *

"How can we stop this?" Aelita asked.

"I just ran a calculation," began Jeremie, "Lyoko had just entered a decaying orbit. While it still revolves by itself, just like how Earth spins, it also orbits Earth. But when the spacecraft slammed into the Desert Sector, it brought a large enough force from both the impact, and the following explosion from its onboard nuclear reactor, to cause Lyoko to spin wildly. It has entered a dangerous orbit that will cause it to make contact with Earth in twenty three days. The supercomputer has just entered the calculation that states the Forest Sector will make contact with the factory and thus destroy the supercomputer. Should the reaction be quick enough, Lyoko may disappear before it makes too much damage to Earth, we just can't cover this up with a Return to the Past."

"Can we find a way to run a return in time?" Yumi pondered.

"Yes, but we have to deactivate XANA's tower and use its energy to to fuel the supercomputer."

Suddenly, the Superscan beeped as a visual of Lyoko appeared onscreen. The holomap blinked to show Lyoko's position relevant to that of Earth.

"XANA is using Mantas to mine the skys of Lyoko. He's speeding up Lyoko's decay by letting them blow behind Lyoko!"

"We have to stop... him…" Odd shouted with a yawn.

"Yes, Odd, we're all tired." Ulrich said to Odd, who was slumped against the wall of the lab and fell asleep almost immediately after Ulrich's sentence.

"What puzzles me is, how can XANA materialize monsters to Lyoko?" Aelita said while holding in a laugh about how Odd was sitting, face down on the floor.

"His home is on Lyoko, he must have more control than we do. But, if everything on Lyoko was materialized, towers and all, then we may be able to get to XANA's tower after all!"

"How's that?" Yumi asked. Jeremie paused to type some keystrokes as a map of Sector 5 appeared.

"The Skidbladnir"s dry dock has been attempting materialization of the Skid, but was unable to find the Skid anywhere in the supercomputer. We can feed data to the dock and it will materialize a new Skid, which we can use to get to Lyoko." Jeremie explained, "I still have the data from the original Skid on my computer at school. I figured thst I'd back it up just in case we couldn't use the original anymore, but after I realized that we could only destroy XANA by using another multi-agent program, I didn't say anything about it."

"How long will it take?" Yumi asked.

"Well, an hour as long as Jim stays out of it." Jeremie replied while standing up from his chair. He and his friends walked to the elevator and back to Kadic. The campus was surprisingly quiet, with all the world destruction things going on.

"I thought everyone was sent home!" Jim yelled as the group walked through the park.

"Why was everyone sent home?" Yumi asked.

"Buses chartered every student to student homes. All phones here are dead, so most parents are unaware, but Delmas decided to send everyone home, but I guess not everyone."

"Jim, you have to help us!" Odd begged after trying to open the doors to the dormitories and failing.

"What is it you need?"

"We need to copy necessary files from my computer thst include the outer body and core of a virtual submarine that we can materialized and use to fly to the decaying… moon… and deactivate the red tower taken by a evil computer virus we thought we destroyed and use the power from the tower to run a program on a supercomputer to reverse time and save the world once again, happy?" Jeremie explained.

"That's good enough for me!" Jim said.

"What!" Odd shouted, "You mean that for the past four years were I came up with clever lies to get away from you to fight XANA and I could have just told you about him and you'd believe me?"

"No, Della Robbia, I believe Belpois because right now, anything could be possible." Jim said as he unlocked the school dormitory entryway for Jeremie.

"Would you believe that we can be teleported to a virtual world and fight?" Ulrich asked.

"Yes, if what Jeremie said is true."

"And, would you believe that I am supposed to be older than I look and should be in my twenties?" Aelita asked.

"Yes…?"

"Would you believe that Odd's virtual avatar is a giant purple cat and his hairstyle actually came from his avatar?" Yumi asked.

"Ah, I was wondering where he could have gotten that hairdo… purple cat you say?"

Jeremie appeared in the doorway, jumping down from the steps and towards his friends.

"Oh, I'm too tired to walk back to the factory, it's so far!" Odd whined.

"I do know how to hotwire a car!" Jim said while pointing to a vehicle sitting near the entrance. It was parked in the spot labeled "Principle's", and had its windows down.

"Where'd you learn that, Jim?" Jeremie asked.

"Well, when you're a professional CIA spy without a vehicle, you learn fast when trying to catch high-level criminals, but I'd rather not talk about it." Jim explained as the car's engine instantly started.

"I get to drive!" Odd yelled as he hopped in the driver seat.

"Now, Della Robbia, remember the drivers testing everyone went through when…"

"No time!" Jeremie shouted from the back seat and Odd sped the car off, kicking dirt up into Jim's face. Within no time, the group was back at the factory.

"Where'd you learn to drive so well, Odd?" Ulrich asked.

"Summer vacation."

"Oh, so you got lessons."

"Nope! Grand Theft Auto!"

Jeremie immediately stuck the disk in the drive as data began flowing to the Skidbladnir's dry dock.

"Well, once again we have until 4:00 pm to activate the core creation program. What should we do?" Jeremie said.

"I have an idea," Aelita said.

"What is it, Aelita?" Yumi asked.

"If the military is looking for the source of the moon, we better seal off the entry through the corridor so they have to use the elevator, which we can block. It'll buy us some time!"

"Great idea!" Odd said, "I do remember seeing concrete bags and a mixer in the boiler room the corridor leads to. We can fill the staircase leading to the door with concrete and cover it with junk to hide it!"

"Lets get on it!" Ulrich said.

"Better step on it, military tanks are ready to cross the bridge! I think they know where to look." Jeremie informed the group. The visual came from a security camera posted on the bridge to the factory as troops stood at attention for the search.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 – Time to Hide_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

"Pour the last layer, Odd!" Ulrich said, referring to the concrete that was just mixed by Yumi.

"Why do I have to do it? I'm afraid I'm going to get stuck in it, that hole is ten feet deep!" replied Odd.

"Just do it!" Aelita yelled. Once the last layer was poured, it was only a matter of time for it to dry. Odd's purple outfit was now stained by concrete, which was quickly hardening. Yumi quickly called Jeremie to tell him they were almost finished.

"Great! Although, the problem is that the military has now started to cross the bridge. They were waiting for a group of technicians to show up." Jeremie said to Yumi.

"How much longer until the Skid's programming is finished so we can fly to Lyoko and deactivate the tower and run a Return to the Past?" Yumi asked.

"Almost there, the core is finishing up now!"

"Here, Yumi, let me talk to him." Aelita said, "Alright Jeremie, I think we can use the supercomputer to slow down the military. Several troops are beginning to cross the bridge. You might be able to dematerialize segments of the bridge to cause it to crumble. It will give us time at least!"

"I'll try, meanwhile, begin to move junk onto the concrete to hide it. It will look obvious that it is new concrete if spotted. Also, bring down some power tools so we can drill our way out, just in case."

"Odd and Ulrich are already on his way with tools and Yumi and I will start to pile junk on it. This Quick-Dry Cement is already solid!" Aelita responded while ending the call and giving the phone back to Yumi. Junk had been piled over it, including the removal of a bent section of the catwalk above and having it appear as if it fell. Without closer examination by removing at least half of the piled items, it could not be found. The group returned to the lab.

"I'm going to try to destroy the bridge to slow the military down." Jeremie said. French Military soldiers had begun to cross the bridge. Jeremie used the supercomputer to "virtualize" segments of the underside supports. Outside, creaking could be heard as the soldiers neared the center of the bridge. It began to tilt as the soldiers retreated to safe land, only to watch the bridge itself fall into the river.

"Nice going, Einstein!" Odd complemented.

"Alright, the Skid is complete in the real world and I have control over it." Jeremie reported.

"How do you expect us to fly the Skid to Earth and back to Lyoko without being spotted?" Yumi asked.

"I have slightly edited the Skid's programming to make it momentarily invisible. You can stare right at it and can't see it anymore, if you don't believe me, look!" Jeremie responded while opening a window to show a visual from the Skid. It was directly over the wreckage of the now destroyed bridge, yet the security camera couldn't spot It and the military definitely couldn't.

"Head to the scanners, I can energize you directly to the Skid."

The Lyoko Warriors now went down the ladder to the room of the scanners. The elevator had been placed on the ground floor and halted to prevent the military from reaching the lab. The lighting systems of the factory were also shut off to give the impression of power failure preventing the elevator from moving. Ulrich and Odd were first to step into the scanners.

"Prepare to be energized directly to the Skidbladnir's Nav-Skids" Jeremie said through the speakers. Keystrokes went by before the scanner doors closed.

"Transfer… Odd. Transfer… Ulrich. Scanner… Energization!"

"What's Energization?" Aelita asked, "It doesn't sound like a function of the computer I've heard of."

"Just a word I coined for the act of being energized. Odd. Ulrich, do you read?"

Static filled the headset's speaker. "Odd! Ulrich!"

"What?" asked Odd. Jeremie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why do you guys always wait until I start to panic to respond?"

"It's more fun that way. We're on the Skid!"

"Great, now… Transfer… Scanner… Energization!" Jeremie said as he input codes for the two ladies to be energized to the Skid which Aelita immediately started to pilot to the Lyoko in orbit.

"Hey, Einstein! Great job on energizing us! I missed my Giant Purple Cat outfit!" Odd complemented.

"Really? I didn't realize that you liked being a cat so much. If you want, I can energize you permanently when this is all over."

"I'll think about it."

"It's kinda funny that Lyoko materialized without it's protective dome." Aelita said.

"The dome is still on the network, though," Jeremie responded, "But, don't worry, Aelita. Being energized and all, you won't die even if Lyoko doesn't have an atmosphere. Right now, you're invinsible!"

Alarms began to sound in the Skid. "Lyoko's gravitational pull is pulling us toward the Desert Sector!" Aelita reported, "All engines in full reverse!" The Skid began to slow to a stop right before hitting the floor of the sector; they stopped right in front of the tower, which was still guarded for whatever reason XANA needed it for. Aelita teleported everyone onto the battlefield as they took off towards the many monsters. Aelita stayed in the Skid, and began firing torpedoes at incoming Mantas and Hornets.

Meanwhile… in the Lab

"Oh, no!" Jeremie said to himself. The soldiers had finally managed to make their way into the factory. They began searching the factory and several traveled to the elevator. Pressing the button, nothing happened. One technician ran to the elevator and connected some sort of devise to the electrical system on the calling button. The devise nearly instantly hacked the system and released the locks on the elevator, raising it to the surface.

"Two can play at that game!" Jeremie said as several people boarded the elevator. He sent an electrical current to the cables holding the elevator to snap them, and was quickly able to lock the elevator in its place, only feet after it began to travel down. He smiled to himself as the adults began climbing out of the top.

"Impact!" Ulrich shouted. He had already used Super Sprint to quickly get to the Tarantulas and had both quickly destroyed.

"Telekinesis…" Yumi said, activating her special power to lift a nearby rock and throw it at a group of Kankralats, leaving only two for her twin fans to quickly take out as well.

"Laser Arrows!" Odd said as he jumped from a rocky spire and above three Krabes, taking all of them out with one shot each.

"Your turn, Aelita!" Jeremie said. She teleported herself directly to the tower and was in it in seconds.

"Tower deactivated." She said as she entered Code: Lyoko. Jeremie instantly used the power to run a Return to the Past.

"Return to the Past… now!" he said.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5 - Problem_

Disclaimer - I do not own Code Lyoko or any of the characters originally placed in it.

The Return to the Past was successful. The group was returned to the lab. They were happy with their work, high-fiving each other as they walked out of the factory. They looked up at the night sky to peer at the moon, white in color and filled with craters, only to see it blotted out by Lyoko.

"No! We ran the return in time!" Jeremie shouted as he ran back to the elevator as the others followed. "Just great! The Return to the Past _**was**_ successful, but the furthest it reversed time was by 24 hours. We needed one more tower worth of power to go back another day! Without it, Lyoko is still on a collision course with Earth.

"Well, we just go back to Lyoko, activate a tower and run another Return to the Past! Problem solved!" Odd said.

"Problem not solved, Odd." Jeremie said, "After the Return to the Past, the Skid was promptly destroyed from Lyoko as it was not part of it 24 hours earlier in the real world. I can recreate it, but that will, again, take so much time, that by time we get to Lyoko and run another Return to the Past, we will have taken up at least 24 more hours!"

"It's a never ending cycle! We'll spend forever doing the exact same thing but won't make any headway on it." Yumi said.

"Kinda like Franz Hopper and how he used the Return to the Pasts to work on XANA's programming to destroy Project Carthage and then creating Lyoko and virtualization scanners." Jeremie added.

"We have to find another way; I don't want to spend the rest of forever doing the same thing!" Ulrich complained.

"Well, if I can reverse the supercomputer's system to an earlier time, I can put Lyoko back in the supercomputer! But… I never made a backup disk…" Jeremie pouted.

"Odd Della Robbia to the rescue!" Odd shouted.

"What are you talking about now?" Ulrich asked.

"I copied the entire system to a few terabyte drives, remember? BEFORE Jeremie messed everything up?"

"Where are they?" Aelita asked.

"In a large bag… at Kadic… under Ulrich's bed."

"Why is it there?" Ulrich asked.

"Because… Kiwi was starting to chew on the bag from his drawer!"

"Odd, you do realize that we probably have to deal with Jim again, right?"

"No problem! I have a plan! Just energize me and I'll do the rest!"

"Okay…" Jeremie reluctantly agreed as Odd headed to the scanners. Soon after, his energized specter appeared in the lab.

"I'm off!" Odd said. Fifteen minutes went by before the door reopened and Odd entered the lab with the drives in hand.

"How'd you get into Kadic, Odd?" Aelita asked.

"To quote Jim: 'I'd rather not talk about it.'" Odd responded. A new window opened up onscreen. Once again, a news station.

"This just in, a break-in has been reported at Kadic Academy. Although all students were sent back home, the front door appears to be blasted open. We now go live to Kadic with the Chief of Police." The anchor said. The screen flashed to show a rather fat man wearing a French police uniform. Several other news stations had also arrived, symbolized by their logos on the microphones in front of the chief.

"Sir, what exactly happened here?" one female reporter asked.

"Well, we're not exactly sure. The security cameras were also fried by the strange electric signal we have seen earlier in this area. All we have it this." He said, holding a picture of the entrance to the dorms. The lock on the door was completely blown up. "And this." He added while showing the cameras an evidence bag holding a triangular shaped object. In the lab, the group slowly turned to look at Odd.

"What? Once we put Lyoko back in the supercomputer, we can run a return to the past and erase everything." He said while connecting the pack to a USB port on the terminal. Jeremie began overwriting files to restore the system.

"Yes, but we could have had the same results without energizing you." Yumi said.

"Ah, but you couldn't! We would have left fingerprints if we ourselves went to break in; if Jeremie messed something up we might not have been able to reverse it."

"Breaking news, it appears that the strange phenomenon in the skies of Earth is diminishing." The news cut in. A live feed began showing Lyoko dematerializing, starting with the Ice Sector. Jeremie's reversal of the system hegan gradually speeding up as time went on, as did the dematerialization. An hour later and the system had been repaired. There was no more Lyoko in the skies. But, there was yet to run one last return in time to erase the event.

"We just now need to activate a tower to run a retuen trip to the past." Jeremie said as he turned to the keyboard. Anomaly windows appeared onscreen. "The supercomputer needs more time to apply older codes, some of which activate towers. We have to activate it manually from inside the tower. This, however, is unhelpful since the millitary still know our location. Head to the scanners, those codes are already applied. The good news is that I can stop XANA's codes from applying since I can cancel them. Say goodbye to XANA!"

"Alright, I'll go alone if XANA is gone." Aelita said.

"Hey! I still haven't been virtualized you know!" Odd said.

"Alright guys, one last run on Lyoko, then we'll run a Return to the Past and then I'll energize Odd permanently as a Giant Purple Cat."

"Can you let me change between the two at anytime."

"Of course, I'll program it to work with phones and you can call a number such as 21 and switch will occur. Easy as can be!"

Several minutes later the return trip was activated. All traces of Earth's near destruction were erased from everyone's minds, excluding our Lyoko Warriors.

Code: Extras

Odd was energized and was able to go back to Kadic as a Giant Purple Cat. He now leads in first place at Kadics Archery Club, now accepting Laser Arrows built into one's body.

Ulrich, being jealous, was also energized. His experience in fencing and swordsmanship let him reach high ranking on Kadic's Fencing Team.

Yumi decided to actually have a relationship with Ulrich.

Aelita was finally asked out by Jeremie.

Jeremie finally went to Lyoko with all of his friends after everything was over.

Jim quit his job to become a commercial airline pilot, where he'd rather not talk about his past at Kadic.

William was not mentioned in this story.


End file.
